


punishment

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [8]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Kid Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Love, Single Parent Luna AU, Single Parents, basically ed and jose are little shits and bby joven is just being dragged along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa was angry and Joven couldn't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "joven & rusca pranking kawals andd joven pranking rusca" canon verse-- but i tweaked it a bit bc i am a little shit

Papa was angry and Joven couldn’t stop crying.

His Kuya Ed had started it, alongside their Papa’s ward, the younger Bernal brother, and the sly Quezon boy from across the neighborhood. Mascardo, the mean big bully from their school had stolen Kuya Ed’s Chuckie the day before. They had told the teachers–  _Joven_  himself had told the gentle but strict Sir Mabini what had gone down, his giant white teddy, Vanilla bear, in tow, and justice had been served, of course, in the form of a week’s worth of time out.

But Kuya Ed had not been content.

“Bakit mo ‘yun ginawa, ha?” Papa shouted from behind the closed door of his bedroom. The angry scream was followed by a painful sounding _thwack_  of a leather belt and the sharp scream of pain. Joven flinched, hugging Vanilla Bear closer to his chest in an attempt to stop the hiccups.

Next to him, Kuya Jose stiffened some more. Dread overcoming the both of them.

“Ed, sabihin mo sa ‘kin–” _thwack_. “– _Punyeta!_  Bakit mo ‘yun ginawa?!”

Joven hadn’t wanted to be part of it. He hadn’t wanted to put whip cream all over Mascardo’s things. He hadn’t wanted to steal his homework and feed it to their dog. He hadn’t wanted to make the big mean bully cry.

And he most certainly didn’t want to light a bonfire in their garage as an act of celebration.

But Kuya Ed had been so _mean_. And Kuya Jose had been so _mocking_. They called him names, called him a _chicken_  and a _baby_. They weren’t the Kuyas he knew and loved and they had threatened to light Vanilla bear on fire, too. Never before had they done that. They’ve become such _bullies_. 

And now Papa was angry.

The door creaked open, and out came his snivelling Kuya Ed. He was rubbing his back side, the part that was hit by the belt, and Joven buried his nose in Vanilla Bear’s fur. Tried to ignore Kuya Jose’s hand now clutching his thin wrist.

“Jose, bitawan mo si Joven.” Joven heard Papa say, sternly. The hand around his wrist held on tighter.

Papa forcefully shook it off.

“ _Tayo_  sabi ko!” he shouted, yanking Jose to his feet. “Lift your chin, boy! You want to cause trouble? _You’re gonna face the consequences_.”

The door slammed shut and, before the belt could be raised in the air, Joven was gone.

* * *

The door to his bedroom closet creaked open, and Joven tried really hard to stop crying.

“Joven.” Papa said, gruff and low, in a tone that sounded like a growl. “Tumayo ka diyan.”

Joven sniffled. Shook his head.

“Joven Hernando Luna, kelan ka pa naging impertinente?” Papa said, disapproving. “ _Tumayo ka diyan_.”

The hiccups were starting again, and tears were still leaking out. But Joven stepped out of the closet anyway, breathing in and out. His Papa’s hand was outstretched, and his dark eyes were stones, hard and tired. Joven looked him in the eye, saw the weariness there, and thought of how difficult it must be for his Papa to raise them all on his own.

Joven took his hand, and allowed himself to be led to the bed.

“Dapa.” Papa said, thunderous. “Baba mo si Vanilla Bear at dumapa ka. Dali.”

Joven did as told, clenching his fists and screwing his eyes shut.

“You want to cause trouble?” his Papa asked, booming voice echoing across the house. “ _You’re going to face the consequences_.”

_THWACK._

Joven blinked his eyes open. Looked over his shoulder.

_THWACK_.

Papa raised an eyebrow. “C’mon boy!” he said, bringing the belt down again, but toward the bed, where it let out a insidious sounding _thwack_. “I want to hear you scream!”

Joven was good at following orders. Joven did as told.

“ _Aaahhh–!_ ” he cried, forcing remaining tears to leak out, sniffling although he was more confused now than scared. “ _Papa, I’m sorry–_ ”

_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ went the belt a few more times, hard and unforgiving against the mattress. Joven accompanied it with fake screams of anguish, and when his Papa was done, he let out his last drops of tears. Sat up.

“Joven,” his Papa began, getting down on one knee in order to look Joven in the eye. “Tingnan mo ako.”

Joven looked at him, did as he was told, and his Papa looked him over, meticulous eyes trailing over his face and his arms for any sign of injury. Once he was done, he took hold of Joven shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

“Hindi kita pinalaki nang ganito.” he whispered. Joven nodded, feeling a little ashamed. “Kung nakikita mong may mali ginagawa ang mga Kuya mo, pagsabihan mo sila kaagad. Hindi mo ‘to alam, pero nakikinig sila sa iyo, naiintindihan mo?”

Joven nodded again. “Opo, Papa.”

Papa looked at him one more time, moved his hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck in an affectionate sort of hug. Joven leaned into it, and let out a shaky breath when his Papa pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

“Ok. Now I want to see tears.” his Papa said, pinching his cheek. “Kaunting luha lang, anak. Para makita ng mga Kuya mo.”

Joven hiccuped. Felt water starting to well from the corners of his eyes.

His Papa smiled. Then handed him Vanilla Bear and led him out the door.

* * *

“Sorry, Joven.” Kuya Ed sniffled, putting an arm around Joven when he joined them on the dinner table.

Joven pushed him away and buried his nose into white cotton fur.

“Joven, hindi naman natin ginusto na masaktan ka rin.” Kuya Jose pleaded, sitting down next to him. “Joven.”

“Sige na Joven.” Kuya Ed whimpered. “Sorry na.”

Joven braved a look up. Saw him Papa at the doorway of the kitchen.

He nodded. And Joven tried very hard not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146608174915/punishment)
> 
> Vanilla Bear is real, btw. lol she belonged to me before i gave her away.


End file.
